Un gusto personal
by Eli-mont
Summary: "la pareja dispareja" o "imperfectamente perfectos" asi es como le llaman a Arnold y Helga quienes ahora como novios tienen que afrontar ciertas adversidades, peleas o criticas demostrando que es el verdadero amor o tal vez lo que es un gusto personal...
1. La pareja del año

1. La pareja del año

Una chica rubia alta de cabello largo rubio vestida con un blusón rosa y un pantalón pescador de mezclilla e inconfundibles converse rosas caminaba por el campus

-no olviden comprar sus entradas para el baile de Halloween que será este sábado en el gimnasio, tampoco olviden votar por su rey y reina de este año, a continuación nombrare a las parejas nominadas: Rhonda Lloyd y Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Jennifer Green y James Drivers, y por último, Helga Pataki y Arnold Shortman… las votaciones se cierran el sábado- anunciaron por el megáfono

-¿así que nominados?- le pregunto cierto rubio con extraña cabeza en forma de balón

-ni pienses que voy a comprar un vestido para el baile- le recrimino la rubia

-sí, me lo imagine- explico el chico

-Arnold… vamos- le llamo un chico moreno con un voluptuoso afro

-bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Arnold antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y salir corriendo

-Helga… ¿segura que no compraras un vestido?- le pregunto una chica pelinegra con lentes a la rubia cuando esta se sentó en la banca subsecuente en el salón

-sí, Phoebe… es mi última palabra sobre eso- explico Helga

-pero… Arnold y Tu sin duda serán los coronados el rey y la reina- le comento Phoebe

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Helga indignada –competimos con Rhonda, ¿lo olvidas?- expreso

-si… pero es que ustedes son tan…- comentaba la peligra

-¿tan?- pregunto Helga confundida

-diferentes- respondió Phoebe nerviosa

"Diferentes" esa palabra se grabó en la mente de Helga todo el dia

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Arnold cuando caminaban por las calles de la ciudad después de clases pero la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos –ya te dije que si no quieres comprar un vestido no es necesario…- le explicaba el muchacho

-¿somos diferentes?- pregunto Helga intrigando al rubio que solo la miro confundido –me refiero a que… ¿Cómo son las otras parejas para que a nosotros nos vean… diferentes?- indago la chica

-¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?- pregunto Arnold curioso al notar la necedad de su novia por entenderlo

-es obvio…- aclamo la chica –tu eres optimista, siempre ayudas a los demás y yo… soy mal humorada y grosera- expreso Helga estresada

-tu también ayudas a los demás… ¿recuerdas quien saco a Lila de la alberca?- le animo Arnold

-¿recuerdas quien la aventó?- le recrimino Helga

-sin querer- le explico el rubio pero Helga aún no estaba convencida

Así se pasó toda la semana pensando…

Primero decidió cambiar su estilo, así que decidió ir un día con un vestido rosa, tacones negros y su inigualable listón rosa en el cabello, todos estaban impresionados pues la chica no estaba de mal ver, lo cual enojo un poco a Arnold pues era cierto que su novia era hermosa pero solo debía serlo para él, todo iba bien hasta que se le rompió uno de los tacones y tuvo que remplazarlos con sus converse, además hacia frio pues estaban en otoño y el viento invernal ya se avecinaba hacia que su querido novio le tuvo que prestar su sudadera que además le quedaba inmensa pues le llegaba a las rodillas

A continuación la chica decidió entrar como ayudante en la cafetería de la escuela para aportar algo a la sociedad, pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante pues no tenía buenas cualidades al cocinar, termino quemando la sopa, no saco a tiempo del horno los cupcakes y al tratar de usar la secadora de platos esta, literalmente, exploto haciendo un desastre la cocina, la escuela tuvo que pedir pizzas para ese día en el almuerzo y para mala suerte, Helga tuvo que limpiar ella sola el desastre en la cocina, pero su novio tan piadoso le termino ayudando

Después se le ocurrió la gran idea de usar su talento para ayudar a los demás así que creo el grupo de lectura, al principio asistió mucha gente que con los días fueron desapareciendo pues la rubia les recomendaba libros de un día para otro y es obvio que estos no tenían tiempo para leerlos, además de que Helga en ese aspecto era muy exigente, así que el grupo de lectura a los tres días termino siendo un grupo de tres personas, Helga, Arnold y su mejor amiga Phoebe

-Me rindo- grito la rubia desparramándose en su silla

-vamos, Helga…- le animo Arnold

-si… ¿todo esto es porque dije que eran una pareja diferente?- comento Phoebe, Helga asintió –pero no lo dije por eso… lo dije porque Arnold y Tu son perfectos el uno para el otro- le explico Phoebe

Helga recordó su pesada semana… como Arnold la cargo hasta su casillero por sus tenis y después le presto su sudadera aunque él se fue a su casa muriéndose de frio, después recordó el desastre que hizo en la cafetería el otro día y como Arnold le ayudo a limpiarlo e incluso se divirtieron jugando con la enceradora y lavando platos, y ahora lo veía ahí como siempre apoyándola en su tonto y caprichoso proyecto del grupo de lectura

-¿entonces?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa al notar la gran sonrisa que tenía su amiga en el rostro

-Phoebe… vamos al centro comercial- dijo Helga emocionada, Phoebe solo le sonrió

-bueno… entonces… paso por ti, mañana a las 7- le dijo Arnold antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente y Helga le correspondió dándole un fuerte abrazo

Ya era sábado y todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, algunos bailaban, otro platicaban y otro como Harold simplemente se acababan todos los bocadillos que había en la fiesta, cuando todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja que apenas iba entrando al lugar, Helga que traía un hermoso vestido rosa tipo coctel y su cabello recogido de lado con su inconfundible listón rosa y caminaba del brazo de Arnold vestido con una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros tres botones, un saco azul marino y su pantalón de vestir del mismo color que el saco…

Después de bailar un rato y platicar con algunos compañeros…

-bien, chicos… es hora de anunciar al Rey y Reina de este año- dijo una de las maestras tomando el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos –y los reyes de este año son… Arnold y Helga- expreso la maestro provocando el aplauso y alboroto de todos en el lugar

Ambos rubios subieron al estrado donde les pusieron sus coronas

-¿Cómo sabias que ganaríamos?- le pregunto Helga a Phoebe cuando bajo del escenario

-porque yo vote por ustedes- expreso la pelinegra confiada, Helga solo rio mientras la abrazaba

-o tal vez porque somos la pareja del año- le comento Arnold invitando a la rubia a bailar

-si, tal vez sea por eso…- dijo Helga tomando la mano del rubio -¿o cuantas veces habrá votado Phoebe?- le comento divertida cuando caminaba hacia el centro de la pista


	2. la popularidad cuesta

**lo se... me pidieron que nada de besos en la frente pero siempre imagine a Arnold como un novio super tierno, asi que tratare de hacerlo mas romantico y apasionado n.n **

* * *

2. La popularidad cuesta

Helga siempre vivió bajo la sombra de ser diferente a las demás, distinta y de tener su propio estilo aunque eso para Arnold la hacía autentica para la rubia era motivo de críticas… Todo empezó un día normal en la vida de una adolescente de 17 años que asistía como alumna regular de una secundaria regular

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, fue a su casillero por sus cosas y como de costumbre platico unos momentos con su novio pues iban en distintas clases, después iba tomar clases junto con su mejor amiga Phoebe hasta la hora del almuerzo

-ya salió la lista de popularidad- entro en la cafetería un chico anunciando la noticia

-genial… ¿en qué lugar crees que nos haya puesto Rhonda esta vez?- le pregunto Helga a su amiga quien comía una manzana

-ya sabes que esto es parte de ser molestado por los populares… es como una regla oficial- comento Phoebe –además… el año pasado casi entramos entre los 50 más populares- expreso

-en el lugar 63… no entiendo cómo es que esto tiene importancia- expreso la rubia frustrada

-Helga…- le llamo su novio preocupado

-¿Qué pasa, cabeza de balón?- le pregunto la chica al notar su conducta

-¿ya viste la lista de popularidad?- le pregunto Arnold, la chica se negó y este le dio una de las hojas

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa -¿en qué lugar estas?- pregunto

-Helga… ya no te puedes sentar aquí- le comento Rhonda

-yo no voy a cambiar a mis amigos por una tonta lista de popularidad- expreso la rubia enfadada

Phoebe tomo la afamada lista busco a Helga que se encontraba en el segundo lugar de popularidad después de Rhonda

-si te niegas a ser popular serás rechazada por todos- le comento Rhonda

-¿y eso que?- le recrimino la rubia –para mi… todos significa Phoebe y Arnold… ¿Quién más me puede importar?- expreso furiosa

-Arnold… también está en segundo lugar de la lista de popularidad después de mi novio y Phoebe esta entre los 50 más populares así que a ellos si les puedes hablar…- explico Rhonda –lo que trato de decirte es que los populares no se sientan en cualquier mesa de la cafetería se sientan en las mesas de la planta alta… ahora ¿vienes o no?- le comento la pelinegra

Helga miro a Arnold y Phoebe que le sonrieron dándole apoyo y los tres se levantaron siguiendo a Rhonda hasta las mesas del segundo piso de la cafería y eran ciertos los rumores que habían escuchado sobre esa área, mejor vista, más espacio y barra de comida gratis…

-jamás creí que ser popular tendría sus ventajas- explico Helga

-Arnold y Helga ustedes pueden sentarse donde quieran pero Phoebe se sentara con el resto de los 50…- le comento Rhonda a la pelinegra

-no te preocupes… vayan- le dijo Phoebe a la rubia que pensaba objetar

A parte de eso todo lo demás salió perfecto, tenían la preferencia en los pasillos y en cualquier lugar de la escuela

-bien… daré una fiesta este sábado para todos los populares- expreso Rhonda en los pasillos –será en mi casa, a las 7, así que no lleguen tarde- les comento

Los días pasaban y Helga se sentía cada vez más a gusto siendo popular

-esto de ser popular me agrada- le comentaba Helga mientras bateaba las pelotas que Phoebe le lanzaba

-chicas… ¿Qué hacen?- les pregunto la pelinegra -vamos a ir de compras… ¿vienen?- pregunto desde lujoso auto

Helga y Phoebe se miraron entre si y luego aceptaron, todo el mundo al parecer estaban en la plaza comercial ese día aunque no parecía extraño pues era la más cercana a la escuela, lo extraño es que por cualquier tienda o local por donde las chicas pasaran las reconocían era como ser famosa

-no puede ser- grito Rhonda preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Helga

-me salió un barro en la nariz… a unos días de la fiesta- explicaba la chica como si fuera el fin del mundo –chicas… hora de belleza… al Spa- sugirió antes de que todo su sequito la siguiera excepto Phoebe y Helga que se veían entre si confundidas

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Helga extrañada

-es obvio… son populares y cuidan su imagen- le comento Phoebe

"cuidar la imagen" pensaba Helga cuando se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos de algún aparador de una tienda y vio a una chica rubia, alta, con una camiseta rosa con negro, sus típicos jeans de mezclilla y converse, después se comparó con esa chica pelinegra que siempre iba con vestidos cortos, maquillada y peinada como si fuera a ir a una fiesta

Esa tarde Helga decidió hacerse una mascarilla para las imperfecciones que encontró en internet, así que bajo a la cocina y en un gran tazón coloco los ingredientes que venían en la receta que bajo de la red pero cuando termino de hacer la mezcla noto que era mucha y se le ocurrió una idea…

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación platicando con su amigo por las redes sociales cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto y cuando se giró se encontró con Helga que traía un gran tazón en las manos

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Arnold curioso señalando el tazón

-mezcla para una mascarilla facial contra las imperfecciones- le explico Helga mientras se acercaba lentamente al muchacho

-y… ¿Por qué me ves así?- insistió Arnold al notar como se acercaba la rubia lentamente hacia el con una sonrisa fingida

Diez minutos después…

Arnold y Helga se encontraban recostados en la cama del chico con la mascarilla puesta

-no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto- le comento Arnold

-no hables o te arrugaras- le explico Helga

-hijo… les traje algunos bocadillos- dijo la madre del rubio entrando en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrar a su hijo y a su novia con mascarillas en la cara –dejare esto por aquí- comento colocando el plato con los bocadillos en el escritorio y salió de la habitación

-bien… ya pasaron más de 5 minutos… ya me la puedo quitar- expreso el chico levantándose para tomar un bocadillo

-mañana iré con vestido a la escuela- expreso Helga pensativa mirando el cielo detrás del vitral que fungía de techo en la habitación del chico

-muy bien…- expreso Arnold -¿Qué esta pasado?- le pregunto sentándose en el filo de la cama y mordiendo su emparedado –olvide algún día especial, hice algo malo- le comentaba

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto Helga extrañada -¿y como de que no te acuerdas de nuestros días especiales…?- le recrimino

-claro que me acuerdo- le contesto nervioso –lo que quiero decir es…- le explico –ya entiendo… es por esto de ser populares, ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto –por eso te comportas así… - comento pero Helga lo miro confundida -usas mascarillas, quieres usar vestidos… quieres parecerte a Rhonda- explico

-no…- le contesto Helga pero el chico la miro retadoramente –bueno… Si… pensaba que esto de ser popular nos beneficiaria…- le explico sentándose –pero… definitivamente no pertenezco a los populares- admitió mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas

-ni yo- explico Arnold divertido –además… tu eres más bonita que Rhonda- le explico el chico dándole un beso en la frente –para mi eres perfecta- le dijo antes de robarle un beso

Al día siguiente, Helga llego a la escuela y corrió hasta el casillero de Arnold para descubrir el también tenía la cara llena de ronchas…

-supongo que también eres alérgico al aguacate- dijo Helga apenada

-si- le dijo Arnold divertido

-Hola, Arnold… Hola, Helga- los saludo Rhonda pero en cuanto los rubios se voltearon esta empalideció -¿Qué les paso?- pregunto sorprendida

-ya sabes… locuras que hace uno con sus novios- comento Helga abrazando a Arnold

-entiendo… bueno, voy al baño a maquillarme este horrible barro- le explico Rhonda mostrándole una pequeña levadura en la punta de su nariz que casi ni se notaba

-deberías ponerte una mascarilla de aguacate, oí que son buenas para las imperfecciones- le aconsejo Helga, Arnold iba a hablar pero Helga le tapó la boca

-tienes razón, gracias- le comento la pelinegra antes de seguir su camino

Llego el sábado, el día en que todos los populares irían a una de las famosas fiesta de Rhonda Lloyd, Arnold y Helga se encontraban en la habitación del rubio alistándose para la fiesta

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto Arnold acomodándose su playera

-bien- le contesto Helga que se encontraba sentada en la cama del chico maquillándose cuando lo miro de reojo y sonrió

-¿Qué planeas esta vez?- pregunto Arnold asustado

Unos minutos después…

-chicos, se les hace tarde para la fiesta- entro Stella en la habitación de su hijo y se encontró con Arnold que era maquillado por Helga –ok- dijo antes de salir de la habitación –sin duda, son una pareja fuera de lo común- expreso antes de bajar las pequeñas escaleras hacia el pasillo

Arnold y Helga llegaron a la fiesta pero cuando tocaron la puerta, Rhonda llena de ronchas salió a abrir

-¿eres alérgica al aguacate?- le pregunto Helga divertida

-que graciosa…- le dijo antes de soltarse a reír seguida por ambos rubios –pasen- les invito a entrar y estos accedieron


	3. Una fiesta de disfraces

3. Una fiesta de disfraces

Halloween es la época del año en la que todo el mundo puede convertirse en lo que quiera y nadie puede criticarlo

-ya es oficialmente Halloween- expreso Phoebe –y eso solo significa una cosa…- explico

-Fiestas de disfraces- expreso Helga con enfado

-exacto- comento Phoebe

Y así era… todos comenzaban a tener sus planes pues cada grupito así su propia fiesta y en el caso de los populares esa fiesta era patrocinada por Rhonda Lloyd

-fiestas donde las chicas se pueden vestir de mujerzuelas cuando era disfraz obligatorio- dijo Helga divertida

-no seas tan mala- expreso Arnold divertido tomando la mano de la rubia

-Helga, Arnold… que bueno que los encontré- expreso Rhonda victoriosa –vengo a invitarlos a mi fiesta de disfraces- les comento

Helga solo esperaba las palabras típicas de cuando te invitan a una fiesta de disfraces

-disfraz obligatorio- pronuncio por fin la pelinegra

Así oficialmente comenzó la búsqueda del disfraz perfecto para esa ocasión

-¿Cómo te disfrazaras?- pregunto Phoebe por teléfono aquella tarde que llamo a su mejor amiga Helga

-tengo una idea pero aun no la aclaro totalmente- le comento Helga con un tono de estar tramando algo –bueno, Phoebe me apuro, mañana es la fiesta y tengo que prepararlo todo- confeso emocionada antes de despedirse y colgar

La rubia por ser tan diferente a las demás quería impresionar en su primera fiesta de disfraces aunque su plan no era cautivar la atención sino demostrarle a todos el significado real de una celebración como el Halloween

Así que busco algún vestido, compro una peluca, tinta roja pero al parecer no era suficiente para su plan y bajo al sótano para ver si había algo que completara su único e irreverente disfraz y por supuesto que algo lo complemento

Llego el sábado y ya todos se estaban preparando para la gran fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda y cierto chico rubio con extraña cabeza en forma de balón se disfrazó de príncipe mientras su amigo moreno con extraño afro se burlaba de él disfrazado de egipcio

-¿entonces lograste que Helga G. Pataki se disfrazara de princesa?- pregunto Gerald muriéndose de la risa al ver a su amigo vestido así

-no, de hecho es extraño… no me ha llamado desde ayer y no nos pusimos de acuerdo en de que iríamos disfrazados- le explico Arnold

-créeme Arnold, esa chica puede aparecer disfrazada de cualquier cosa- le advirtió Gerald

-lo sé- dijo Arnold seguro –pero es mi novia y aunque le encante hacer locuras yo debo de impresionarla como el buen novio que soy- explico

-debes estar igual de loco… te juro que cuando te le declaraste, al principio creí que te había amenazado o algo así pero aunque Helga no es la novia perfecta, es bonita, inteligente y hasta cierto punto simpática- confeso el moreno

-lo se… pero es mi novia… ahora, que tal si vemos ¿la extraña maldición?- le pregunto Arnold mostrándole a su amigo el DVD de la película

El rubio coloco el disco en su reproductor de DVD y comenzó la terrorífica película, faltaba un poco más de media hora para que diera inicio la fiesta de Rhonda y para que terminara la película que mantenía a Arnold y Gerald al borde del sofá-cama, en la película una novia fantasma perseguía a los nuevos ocupantes de su antigua casa aunque no solo los perseguía para asustarlos sino para matarlos con su motosierra infernal y justo cuando la novia fantasma tenía acorralados a los huéspedes, Helga entro en la habitación disfrazada de novia con tinta roja en el vestido que parecía sangre y una motosierra y en cuanto la encendió, Arnold y Gerald gritaron fuertemente del susto

-Helga…- le reclamo Arnold a la rubia que se moria de la risa

-eso fue bueno, Pataki- admitió Gerald

-hubieran visto sus caras- expreso Helga entre risas

-¿así que esto fue lo que planeaste?- le pregunto el rubio

-si… pero al parecer tu invitaste a cenicienta- le comento Helga divertida

-eso podemos arreglarlo- le dijo Arnold guiñándole un ojo

Mientras tanto la fiesta de Rhonda ya había comenzado y todos estaban divirtiéndose

-bien… hare un concurso de disfraces quien tenga el mejor disfraz ganara- comento Rhonda que se había disfrazado de diablita –Phoebe… ¿Dónde está Helga?- le pregunto Rhonda a la amiga pelinegra de Helga

-ahí está- le contesto Phoebe señalando la entrada

Rhonda volteo gustosa esperando ver a Helga con un disfraz único y así fue… Helga vestida de novia ensangrentada junto a su príncipe azul con motosierra

-Helga, Arnold… que disfraz tan… especial- comento Rhonda impresionada

-gracias- le agradecieron los rubios antes de caminar hacia Phoebe

-sí que son únicos- expreso la pelinegra

-era una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?- comento Helga abrazando a Arnold y este le correspondió plantándole un gran beso


	4. la chica nueva

4. La chica nueva

-bueno… me voy a clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo- le comento Arnold a Helga antes de plantarle un beso y salir corriendo hacia su salón –hola- saludo a Gerald que estaba sentado junto a él y así comenzó la clase de historia, normal y aburrida como siempre hasta que la chica que estaba sentada frente a Arnold se giró, era una chica pelirroja, alta y sencilla

-¿tendrás corrector?- le pregunto al rubio

-no, disculpa- le contesto este volviendo a anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón

Todos, incluyendo su amigo Gerald, quedaron anonadados ante tal reacción del rubio a esa chica

-Arnold… ¿no viste a esa chica?- le pregunto Gerald al salir de clases

-¿la que me pidió el corrector?- expreso Arnold confundido –es nueva, ¿cierto? Nunca la había visto- le comento

-sí, es Anna levinem…- le explico Gerald

-ya hasta investigaste su nombre- le comento Arnold divertido

La chica nueva camino hasta la clase de literatura…

-Bien… ¿Quién me puede decir en qué forma está escrita la prosa de Macbeth?- pregunto el profesor dando pie a la clase

La pelirroja se sorprendió pues aunque era amante de la lectura jamás se imaginó una pregunta tan extraña como esa, a pesar de haber leído tantas veces Macbeth, y como era de suponerse nadie había levantado la mano excepto una rubia, alta, con una blusa rosa, pantalones cortos blancos y converse rosas, incluso la misma pelirroja se sorprendió ante la belleza natural de la joven

-Helga- el profesor le cedió la palabra a la rubia

-supongo que es un pregunta retórica porque usted acaba de darnos la respuesta- le contesto la rubia

-de nuevo… dije prosa…- expreso el profesor desentendido –mejor… escriban un ensayo de 200 palabras explicando la trama de Macbeth, contara para el examen del viernes- explico el profesor

-toma- le llamo alguien a la pelirroja entregándole su pluma que se había caído

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja antes de darse cuenta que era una chica exactamente igual a ella –wow… nos parecemos bastante- expreso sorprendida

-cierto… soy Lila- se presentó la chica

-Anna- le contesto amable –oye… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto curiosa señalando a la rubia

-Helga Pataki…- le contesto Lila confundida

Llego la hora del almuerzo y la chica nueva buscaba algún lugar donde sentarse hasta que hallo uno cerca del chico rubio que conoció en la clase de historia

-hola… ¿puedo sentarme?- le pregunto apenada

El chico rubio asintió desinteresado y la pelirroja se sentó a lado de el con la mirada impresionada de Gerald que observaba la escena

-soy Gerald- se presento

-Anna- le contesto -¿y tú eres?- le pregunto al rubio que almorzaba tranquilamente

-Arnold- le respondió amable

Esa tarde la chica decidió hacer la tarea de Macbeth en la biblioteca pues el examen seria el viernes y no tenía idea de que vendría, pero se encontró con cierta chica rubia que leía sentada en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas

-Hola… soy Anna- se presentó, Helga la miro extrañada –me sorprendiste en la clase de hoy, eres muy inteligente… así que… ¿me ayudarías a estudiar para el examen del viernes?- pregunto tímida

-¿eres nueva?- le cuestiono la rubia y Anna solo asintió apenada, Helga sintió algo pena por ella pues no tenía a nadie en toda la escuela así que decidió ayudarle

Helga y Anna se habían vuelto buenas amigas aunque la pelirroja también se había hecho muy cercana a Arnold y Lila…

-¿y dime… hay alguien que te guste?- pregunto Lila curiosa cuando ambas pelirrojas estudiaban en la biblioteca pues tendrías examen de historia –hay un chico… se llama Arnold- le comento sonrojada

-¿lo conozco?- pregunto Lila curiosa

-no lo creo… jamás te he visto hablarle- le explico

-bueno… pues si ya le hablas, inténtalo- le animo Lila sin saber realmente de quien se trataba

Así que Anna inspirada por Lila comenzó a acercarse un poco más a Arnold

-oye… sé que eres bueno en historia… ¿me podrías ayudar a estudiar para el examen?- le pregunto Anna al rubio cuando acabo la clase

-claro, nos vemos hoy en el almuerzo en la biblioteca- le comento Arnold

Anna llego con una gran sonrisa a la clase de literatura

-¿y ahora?- le pregunto Helga divertida

-acabo de citar al chico que me gusta…- le comento Anna enamorada

-¿y quién es el afortunado?- le pregunto Helga

-no lo conoces…- le comento Anna

-bueno, me da gusto… ¿Qué tal si hoy en el almuerzo lo celebramos?- pregunto la rubia

-no puedo… tengo mi cita a la hora del almuerzo- le explico Anna

-pues suerte…- le deseo Helga

Llego la hora del almuerzo

-Hola… ¿te sientas conmigo?- le pregunto Lila a Anna

-no puedo… hoy tengo una cita con Arnold- le explico Anna

-¿en serio?- expreso Lila sorprendida –que gusto- le felicito

-bueno, Anna… vamos- le invito Arnold –Hola, Lila- saludo amable

-¿Arnold?- expreso Lila confundida

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Anna sorprendida

-me esperan…- les pidió Arnold antes de adelantarse

-no puedes enamorarte de Arnold- le recrimino Lila

-¿Por qué no? ¿a ti te gusta?- pregunto Anna extrañada

-no… tiene novia- le explico Lila

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Anna enojada buscando por todos lados

-Helga Pataki- le explico Lila dejando a la pelirroja anonadada

-Helga… hoy no podre almorzar voy a ayudarle a una amiga a estudiar- le comento Arnold a la rubia

-¿amiga?- le recrimino Helga

-tranquila- le dijo Arnold antes de que la chica enloqueciera –sabes que tú eres la única en toda la escuela que me interesa- le explico dándole un beso

Anna observo la escena y algo en su mente comenzó a formarse un plan malévolo

-lo ves- le comento Lila

-ahora lo veo- comento Anna con una sonrisa malévola

La pelirroja trato de buscar algún motivo para hacer que Arnold terminase con Helga pero no encontró ninguno, el chico estaba totalmente enamorado de la rubia, para él era perfecta, así que cambio de plan, si Arnold no terminaba con ella, Helga terminaría con el

-es extraño…- confeso Phoebe –Lila y Anna se parecen demasiado- explico

-lo sé- expreso Helga divertida

Lila que escuchaba toda la conversación y conocía los planes que tenía Anna para romper la relación de Arnold y Helga se dio por vencida

-Anna está planeando quitarte a Arnold- le confeso a la rubia

-¿Qué?- expreso Helga sorprendida

-si, a ella le gusta el pero al enterarse de que tú eras su novia se volvió mala- explico Lila, Helga se quedó pensativa hasta que soltó un gran grito enfurecida

Arnold entro por detrás de la cafetería cuando escucho gritar a su novia y corrió hacia donde ella estaba sentada, Anna entro en la cafetería y al escuchar el grito de la rubia camino hasta ella sin darse cuenta que el rubio estaba detrás de ella

-te juro que no era mi intención besar a Arnold… él lo hizo- le comento la pelirroja con un rostro de vergüenza

-¿Qué me qué?- expreso Arnold anonadado -¿eso cuando paso?- pregunto enojado

-Arnold…- expreso Anna sorprendida pues no se imaginaba que el rubio estuviera por ahí, había planeado decirle a Helga que su novio la beso aunque no fuera cierto

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- grito Helga frustrada

-sí, Anna… explícate- le exigió Arnold

Anna estaba avergonzada que no podía ni articular palabra

-lo que pasa es que Anna estaba enamorada de ti, Arnold- explico Lila –pero le comente que tenías novia y al enterarse de que era Helga, supongo que planeo hacerse su amiga para destruir su relación- comento

-creí que tú y yo éramos iguales- le recrimino Anna a Lila

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Arnold y Helga son mis amigos y tu solo viniste a destruirlos… tú y yo jamás seremos iguales ni siquiera amigas o conocidas- expreso Lila furiosa

Todos en la cafetería miraban la escena, Anna salió avergonzada de la cafetería

-lila… gracias- le dijo Helga, la pelirroja solo le sonrió –y tu- dijo Helga señalando al rubio que la miraba apenado así que Helga se abalanzo sobre el dándole tremendo beso


	5. El festival del queso

5. El festival del queso

-hola, Arnold- saludo Gerald a su amigo

-Hola, Gerald… ¿a quién invitaras al festival del queso?- le pregunto curioso el rubio

-no lo sé… supongo que tu invitaras a Helga- comento Gerald

-claro pero… aún no sé cómo- expreso Arnold tímido

-Arnold… llevan casi 6 meses de novios y no sabes cómo invitarla a una cita- dijo Gerald divertido

-lo se… es extraño pero aún me pongo nervioso en estas circunstancias- explico el rubio

-¿crees que Arnold me invite al festival del queso?- pregunto Helga confundida a Phoebe

-obvio Helga… tu eres su novia- le comento Phoebe divertida

-pues ya es mañana y me ha invitado- confeso Helga decepcionada

-entonces… invítalo tú- le animo la pelinegra

-pero… ¿Cómo?- expreso Helga anonadada

-como si le pidieras una cita… no es tan raro… es tu novio- le dijo Phoebe

-me siento extraña… nerviosa- le confeso la rubia

-solo dile… ¿Helga que tal si vamos al festival del queso?- sugirió Gerald a su amigo

-pregúntale… ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al festival del queso?- le propuso Phoebe a la rubia

-está bien, lo hare- dijeron Arnold y Helga en respuesta a sus amigos

Arnold salió decidido al pasillo buscando a Helga cuando se le ocurrió comprarle una flor y pedírselo así que mejor salió corriendo de la escuela, Helga salió de clase y busco por toda la escuela al rubio

-Gerald… ¿no has visto a Arnold?- pregunto Helga al moreno cuando lo vio

-no…- contesto este nervioso para no arruinar la invitación de su amigo –no lo he visto hoy- expreso antes de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo

-eso fue extraño- expreso Helga confundida –además, estaba muy nervioso- pensó –está cubriendo a Arnold… ¿pero porque?- se pregunto

Arnold mientras tanto compro un ramo de rosas y volvía hacia la escuela cuando sonó su teléfono

-Arnold… creo que Helga ya sospecha… ¿Dónde estás?- le pregunto Gerald a su amigo

-ya voy en camino… ayúdame a que no sospeche… quiero que sea una sorpresa- le pidió Arnold

-está bien, veré que puedo hacer- explico Gerald antes de colgar

-Phoebe… creo que Arnold me está evitando- le confeso la rubia a su amiga

-¿Por qué crees eso?- le pregunto Phoebe extrañada

-me encontré con Gerald y al parecer lo estaba encubriendo y no lo he visto en todo el día… ni si quiera me ha llamado- explico Helga –creo que ya sabe que pensaba invitarlo al festival del queso- confeso triste

-está bien, esto haremos… buscaremos a Gerald y le preguntaremos…- trato de tranquilizarla Phoebe

Justamente Gerald iba caminando por el pasillo así que Helga y Phoebe lo acorralaron

-dime… ¿Dónde está Arnold?- le exigió Helga

-no lo sé…- expreso Gerald nervioso

-si lo sabes… dinos… ¿Qué planea? ¿Por qué evita a Helga?- le pregunto Phoebe

-el… el… tiene otros planes para mañana eh… ósea… ni creas que te va a invitar al festival del queso- le explico Gerald tratando de parecer tranquilo

-ese torpe cabeza de balón- grito Helga frustrada cuando sonó su teléfono –Hola- contesto

-Helga… necesito que vengas afuera de la escuela- le pidió Arnold

-¿y para qué?- le pregunto enojada

-tu solo ven- le respondió Arnold desesperado y colgó

-¿me va terminar?- le pregunto Helga a Gerald pero este solo la miro sin palabras –muy bien…- dijo Helga enojada antes de caminar hacia la salida

-no puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué la va a terminar? Si eran la pareja perfecta- expreso Phoebe sentimental

-no la va a terminar la va a invitar al festival del queso- comento Gerald, Phoebe lo miro sorprendida, le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y se abalanzo sobre el –por cierto, ¿ya tienes pareja para el festival del queso?- pregunto el chico, Phoebe negó con la cabeza y Gerald le sonrió

Helga salió enojada de la escuela donde se encontraba Arnold sentado en los escalones de la entrada

-Aquí estoy- le llamo la atención

Arnold se levantó y apenado le entrego el ramo de flores todo apachurrado a la rubia que lo miraba sorprendida

-lamento el arreglo de las flores me vine corriendo a la escuela desde el centro- explico Arnold agitado

Helga las tomo con aprecio

-esto no debería de ser difícil pero bueno… ¿quieres… ya sabes… quieres… ir al festival del queso conmigo?- le pidió el rubio

-torpe cabeza de balón- le recrimino antes de abalanzarse sobre él y plantarle un tremendo beso

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el festival del queso divirtiéndose, la pareja de rubios, caminaba tomados de las manos por el lugar observando los puestos, después se subieron a los carros chocones donde se divirtieron mucho pues Helga arraso con todos, por eso Arnold la deja conducir, después comieron algodones de azúcar y entraron a la casa de los espejos donde se tomaron algunas fotos juntos y por último, al túnel del amor…

-siempre quise venir aquí contigo- le confeso Helga acorrucándose en el pecho del rubio

-lo se… estás loca por mí- expreso Arnold divertido

-es mejor que te bajes de tus estrellas antes de que te tire al agua- le advirtió la rubia robándole un beso

-lo que tú digas Helga- dijo Arnold entre besos


	6. una blanca navidad

6. Una blanca navidad

Ya se acercaba la época del año donde todo es paz, alegría y felicidad, aunque no para Hillwood que para mala suerte llego un golpe de calor por sus costas…

-me muero de calor- expreso Helga frustrada mientras se abanicaba con un pedazo de periódico

-no puedo creer que sea vísperas de noche buena- comento Phoebe

-vamos… también nos quejamos del frio- explico Arnold divertido

-Arnold… siempre tienes que ver el lado bueno, ¿verdad?- le comento Gerald

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban recostados bajo un gran árbol en el parque pues sus casas parecían hornos y a la sombra al menos no se quemarían con el inminente sol

-iré por unos helados- comento Arnold levantándose y animando a Gerald para que lo acompañara

Después de comprar los helados y regresar con las chicas, todos estaban completamente aburridos, no podían hacer nada sin cansarse

-odio navidad- expreso Helga gruñona

-solo lo dices porque hace calor- le comento Arnold

-aparte es la época del año donde todos actúan como una gran familia feliz- explico la rubia

-lo supuse, eres como maléfica- se mofo Arnold

-¿disculpa?- le reclamo Helga enojada

-es verdad siempre te estas quejando de todos y de todo- le explico Arnold con cierto tono molesto

-pues tu tampoco eres un príncipe azul- le recrimino Helga

-claro que sí, todos me quieren en cambio a ti…- dijo antes de callar inmediatamente y girar hacia la rubia que hervía de enojo

-pues si nadie me quiere perfecto… seré una ermitaña feliz- grito la rubia furiosa antes de levantarse e irse

Arnold pensó por un momento y frunció el ceño, se levantó y se fue dejando a Phoebe y Gerald petrificados al ver la escena

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Gerald

-el sol pone irritantes a las personas- le explico Phoebe

Helga y Arnold se enojaron por varios días lo cual preocupaba cada vez más a Phoebe y Gerald

-¿en serio no lo vas a buscar?- le pregunto la pelinegra a Helga cuando esta fue a visitarla a su casa

-en serio Phoebe- le respondió Helga decidida

-pensé que él te hacia feliz- comento Phoebe intrigando a la rubia –tanto tiempo esperaste para que te correspondiera y te rindes tan fácil por una pelea así de boba- explico –creí que su amor era más fuerte y podría afrontar estas cosas- dijo

Helga corría por las calles camino a la casa de Arnold esperando se encontrara ahí

-¿no harás nada?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold mientras estaban sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa del rubio

-sí, nada, en absoluto- expreso Arnold seguro

-sabes… sé que al principio no me cayo para nada bien que empezaras a salir con Helga- confeso el moreno atrayendo la completa atención de Arnold –pero… ella te quiere mucho y te hace feliz por eso nunca dije nada- comento –así que deja tu orgullo de lado y ve por ella, no la dejes ir por algo tan estúpido como que hace mucho calor y están irritables los dos- explico frustrado

Arnold corría por las calles de la ciudad y no le importaba que estuviera todo sudado y más que cansado por correr bajo los penetrantes rayos de sol hasta que llego a la casa de la rubia pero esta no se encontraba ahí

Helga llego a la casa del chico pero al parecer no estaba ahí y pensó en que otro lugar podría estar

Ambos rubios se cruzaban entre las calles pero por lo distraídos que estaban no se daban cuenta que incluso llegaban a pasar a lado el uno del otro

Helga llego rendida al parque y se recostó debajo de un gran árbol a admirar el cielo despejado, Arnold también llego al parque y se recostó en el mismo árbol que Helga solo que del lado contrario mientras observaba la puesta de sol, ambos se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde así que se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron a sus casas sin darse cuenta de que hace unos momentos estaban juntos

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir solo daban vueltas en la cama…

Se acercaba navidad y las tiendas comerciales comenzaron a abarrotarse de los regalos, Helga vio en una de las tiendas un hermoso dije con la mitad de un corazón, lo compro y grabo detrás de él la letra "A", Arnold también entro en esa tienda y le llamo la atención que solo vendieran un dije con la mitad de un corazón, lo compro y grabo detrás de él la letra "H"

Faltaban dos días para noche buena y Rhonda había organizado una fiesta de fin de año con todos los populares, por obvio, Arnold y Helga debían ir aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de animas, Helga se bajó en la parada del autobús que estaba cerca de la casa de Rhonda y en esta se encontraba Arnold que pensaba tomar el camión de regreso, el rubio la saludo y Helga solo le sonrió a medias

-creo que… debemos hablar- sugirió Arnold, Helga solo dio un fuerte suspiro –te extraño- le dijo el rubio, Helga lo miro sonrojada y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-creo que fue tonto pelearnos por algo así- confeso la rubia hundiéndose en el pecho de Arnold

-no quiero ir a la fiesta de Rhonda- expreso Arnold divertido

-yo tampoco- le comento Helga

-pues no vayamos… y tengamos una cita- sugirió Arnold, Helga solo sonrió

Ambos rubios paseaban por la ciudad viendo las tiendas decoradas de adornos navideños, la gente que compraba regalos y que todos estaban tan armoniosos después fueron a la pista de hielo y patinaban divertidos, Arnold de vez en cuando se caí y Helga le ayudaba a levantarse hasta que se cayó Helga y se llevó a Arnold consigo, se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a acortar la distancia pero sus dijes se enredaron entre sí, ambos reían divertidos al ver que sus mitades se habían cruzado…

-tu eres mi otra mitad- dijo Arnold divertido mientras ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse

-y tú la mía- le comento Helga antes de abrazar al chico

Justamente comenzó a caer nieve al parecer la primera nevada del invierno llego aquella tarde, Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano, esta lo miro sonrojada al ver dicho acto y se dieron un tierno y romántico beso bajo la lluvia de copos de nieve que caía a la mirada expectante de las otras personas a su alrededor…


	7. La gorra de Arnold y el liston de Helga

7. La gorra de Arnold y el listón de Helga

La pareja de rubios caminaba por el parque en un hermoso y soleado día, la primavera se acercaba y era amena de dichas caminatas y citas románticas

-¿Cuál es tu época favorita del año?- pregunto Arnold a la rubia –no espera… novia cadáver… creo que me imagino cual es- comento Arnold divertido

-y supongo que la tuya es… el verano- explico la chica

-sabes tanto de mi…- dijo Arnold mientras la abrazaba

-lo sé- expreso la rubia orgullosa

-veamos… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?- le pregunto

-azul- respondió la chica -¿Cuál es el mío?- le pregunto

-rosa- respondió Arnold -¿mi comida favorita?- indago

-la sopa de tu abuela… ¿la mía es?- le insistió la rubia

-carne marinada con puré de papas o alitas de pollo- respondió Arnold seguro

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos?- pregunto la chica segura de que no contestaría

-teníamos 3 años, estábamos en el kínder y estaba lloviendo- le explico el chico sorprendiendo a la rubia -¿Cuándo fue nuestro primer beso?- exigió el chico saber en venganza a la pregunta de la chica

-en industrias futuro, cuando te confesé mi amor por primera vez- confeso Helga

-incorrecto- le dijo Arnold la chica lo miro confundida –nuestro primer beso fue en la obra de teatro romeo y Julieta, y antes del de industrias futuro nos besamos en la escena de "Babywatch"- explico el chico dejando a Helga completamente anonadada -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Arnold divertido

Helga tomo su gorra y corrió por todo el parque mientras era perseguida por Arnold que le exigía que se la devolviera, hasta que cayeron rendidos y se recostaron debajo de ese gran árbol, comenzó a llegar la tarde que anunciaba una repentina tormenta, pero a los rubios parecía no importarles pues se habían quedado completamente dormidos

Arnold despertó primero y observo a Helga que dormía plácidamente acorrucada en su pecho, sonrió y tomo su gorra de las frágiles manos de la chica, esta se despertó un poco ante tal acto pero de inmediato se volvió a quedar dormida, Arnold se quedó contemplándola con gran ternura y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Te amo- susurro el rubio

Helga abrió lentamente los ojos impresionada por las palabras que hace un momento había escuchado del chico

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto sorprendida

Arnold se petrifico al notar que la chica estaba despierta y había escuchado su confesión, se levantó rápidamente dejando a la chica aun recostada en el pasto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando, dejando a Helga atónita

"¿la amo?" pensaba Arnold "no puedo creer que haya dicho esas palabras pero creo que realmente lo siento…" admitió el chico "pero porque reaccione así, no lo entiendo, si la amo debería confesárselo" pensó "pero… ¿si ella no me ama?" se pregunto

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia dejando caer un pequeño diluvio aunque a Helga no parecía importarle pues las lágrimas caían por su rostro y la gotas de lluvia se confundían con su llanto

"no entiendo… porque me dijo que me amaba y después se marchó así, sin explicación" pensaba la chica mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

Helga decidió irse pues estaba empapada de la tormenta que caía aunque en ese momento ella sentía que la tormenta caía solo sobre ella, se secó el rostro y entre la lluvia logro distinguir la figura de cierto muchacho rubio la miraba avergonzado, Helga se dio la media vuelta

-Helga- le grito el chico, la rubia de nuevo se soltó a llorar

Arnold corrió hasta ella y la abrazo

-Te amo- le susurró al oído

Helga se giró para estar frente a frente con el chico

-Disculpa por como reaccione… es solo que no me había dado cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de ti- le explico tiernamente mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-te amo- susurro Helga entre sollozos antes de darle un beso

Se besaron bajo la lluvia de un modo tierno, romántico y demostrando lo que era un amor puro y verdadero

-como la primera vez- dijo Helga mientras se hundía en el pecho del rubio

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arnold correspondiéndole el abrazo

-la primera vez que nos conocimos estaba lloviendo- le explico, Arnold sonrió y de nuevo la beso

Justo debajo de ese árbol, Helga ato con su listón rosa la gorra de Arnold y tallaron sus iniciales dentro de un corazón en el tronco de ese árbol, donde por primera vez se dijeron: "Te amo"


	8. Día de San Valentín

8. Día de San Valentín

La escuela ya se encontraba decorada de esos corazones rojos y el ambiente romántico ya se podía sentir por todos los pasillos

-chicos, tienen que ayudarme- les pidió Arnold a Gerald y Phoebe que se encontraban platicando amenamente en las escaleras de la entrada principal -no sé qué regalarle a Helga para día de san Valentín- expreso preocupado

-pues tomando en cuenta que ya es mañana… yo no le regalaría nada que fuera hecho a mano- bromeo el moreno

-no me estas ayudando- le recrimino Arnold con mirada retadora

-lo sé- expreso Gerald divertido

-bueno… ¿Qué planes tienen?- pregunto Phoebe

-planeo llevarla a cenar al Chez Paris, donde fue nuestra primera cita- explico el rubio

-romántico- dijo Gerald dándole ligeros golpes con el codo

-le llevare flores y… no sé qué más le puedo regalar- expreso el chico frustrado –ustedes no me ayudan en nada… mejor me voy a seguir pensando- dijo Arnold antes de irse

-lo que es estar enamorado- comento Gerald al ver a su amigo así de desesperado

-Hola- saludo Phoebe a la rubia que salía de la escuela apresurada

-Hola, Phoebe- la saludo la chica –ya me voy, tengo que buscar el regalo de Arnold- explico

-espera…- le llamo la pelinegra -¿Qué le vas a regalar?- pregunto curiosa

-un relicario con mi foto- le guiño el ojo

-es perfecto… pero solo no quiero que te decepciones si Arnold no te regala nada pues no tiene ni idea de que regalarte- confeso la chica

-no tiene que regalarme nada- confeso la rubia sentimental –con pasar a su lado el día más romántico del año será el perfecto regalo- explico, Phoebe sonrió, Helga se despidió y siguió su camino hacia la joyería donde había mandado a hacer el relicario con una inscripción muy especial

Llego el día de san Valentín y Arnold toco la puerta de esa característica casa…

-hola, señor Pataki- saludo Arnold amable

-Olga, ya llego tu novio- grito el hombre –la quiero aquí a las diez- le advirtió a Arnold

Helga bajo las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rosa y su cabello suelto acomodado de lado, Arnold le sonrió, Helga se abalanzo sobre el dándole un tierno beso, ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia su primera parada el parque

Todas las parejas caminaba por el parque que también había sido adornado por hermosos corazones y muchas luces que más tarde alumbrarían el parque

Arnold y Helga pasearon un rato mientras platicaban así que Helga decidió darle su regalo…

-bien, este es mi regalo para ti- le dijo entregándole el relicario

Arnold lo tomo y observo la foto que era una de Helga pero en pequeña

-lo atesorare por siempre- dijo colocándoselo en el pecho y dándole a Helga un tierno beso –no puedo abrirlo- dijo el muchacho moviendo el seguro

-déjame- pidió Helga

-déjalo así… ahora vamos a patinar- le dijo el chico tomándole de la mano

Así llegaron a la pista de patinaje que de igual forma estaba ambientado románticamente y muchas parejas también tuvieron la misma idea

Helga y Arnold estuvieron patinando un rato hasta que atardeció, a la chica le dio un poco de frio así que Arnold caballerosamente le puso su saco

-mejor vámonos- le dijo a la chica sacándola de la pista de hielo pues comenzaba a anochecer

Juntos llegaron a ese restaurant donde fue su primera cita

-¿lo recuerdas?- comento Arnold

-si… aun no puedo creer que tardaras tanto para descubrir que yo era Cecil- comento Helga divertida

-que graciosa...- dijo Arnold con sarcasmo –pero… aunque estés completamente loca… así te quiero- le dijo tomando la mano de la chica que estaba colocada en la mesa

Después de cenar Arnold acompaño a Helga hasta su casa

-Fue el mejor día de san Valentín de todos- expreso Helga contenta mientras abrazaba al chico

-espera… falta tu regalo- le dijo Arnold sorprendiendo a la chica, camino hasta detrás de las escaleras y saco una bolsa

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Helga emocionada

Arnold saco esa zapatilla que Helga había olvidado en su primera cita en el Chez parís, cuando la rubia fingió ser Cecil, el chico se arrodillo, le quito una de las zapatillas que Helga traía puestas y le puso la zapatilla roja

-Perfecto- expreso Arnold al ver que aún le quedaba

Helga se agacho hasta la altura del rubio, tomo el relicario que le había regalado y lo abrió

"te entregare todo lo atesorado en mi corazón, por favor, aleja de mí el dolor y la soledad y haz que solo permanezca el amor

Por siempre tuya, Cecil" decía la inscripción

Arnold sonrió hacia la chica, tomo su barbilla y la beso…


	9. La bella y la bestia

9. La bella y la bestia

Todos los alumnos de último año se encontraban en el auditorio…

-bien, alumnos… como última participación en el taller de teatro realizaremos la obra: "la bella y la bestia"- les informo el profesor de teatro –bueno… en esta bolsa- les mostro –tengo escrito a todos los personajes, así que cada uno de ustedes sacara uno y ese será su personaje… eso sí, les advierto que no hay cambios- explico el director

-ósea que si nos enfermamos…- pregunto Stinky

-tienes que estar tres metros bajo tierra para justificar tu falta- advirtió el profesor

Todos se acercaron a tomar su papel y ya cuando todos tenían uno el profesor les pidió que dijeran quien era su personaje…

-Helga…- le invito

-debe de haber un error, profesor- explico la chica

-no me importa que personaje te haya tocado, no hay cambios- le advirtió el profesor

-profesor…- le llamo Arnold –yo también quiero decirle algo- expreso

-¿Qué personaje les toco?- pregunto el profesor desesperado

-La bella- comento Arnold

-La bestia- respondió Helga

Todos se comenzaron a reír y a hacerles burla

-me prometí mí mismo que nadie me persuadiría de cambiar de personaje- expreso el profesor

-¿nos quedaremos así?- pregunto Helga

-porque simplemente no cambiamos… Helga que sea la bella y yo la bestia- comento Arnold

-no… se quedaran así- dijo el profesor fastidiado –bien, hasta aquí la clase de hoy… tomen sus guiones que amablemente reparte Eugene y mañana empezamos los ensayos- explico el profesor sobándose la cabeza

-no puedo creerlo… seré la bestia- expreso Helga frustrada

-yo seré bella- comento Arnold

-oigan… son la pareja principal- los animo Gerald

-además, esto lo harán juntos- comento Phoebe

-tienen razón…- dijo Helga decidida –cabeza de balón, a ensayar- le exigió

Así empezaron los preparativos para la obra de teatro, a Gerald le toco ser el candelero y a Phoebe el plumero, los demás eran parte del coro o algunos otros personajes, Rhonda, como siempre, se ofreció para hacer el vestuario y otros se ofrecieron para la escenografía

También comenzaron los ensayos y como la mayoría de las escenas eran entre Helga y Arnold, los rubios pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos…

-¿Cómo que tengo que rugir?- expreso Helga furiosa

-Roar- le dijo Arnold coquetamente

Helga lo miro retadora, arrugo su guion y comenzó a corretearlo por todo el auditorio

-muy bien, Helga… es perfecto para la escena de la persecución pero todo tiene que ser sobre el escenario- le explico el profesor

Una tarde tuvieron que ir a la casa de Rhonda para medirse el vestuario

-me veo ridículo- expreso Arnold sosteniéndose la peluca

-yo más- comento Helga con la máscara puesta

-se ven perfectos… justo como lo imagine- confeso Rhonda

Otro día quedaron de verse en la casa de Arnold para ensayar la escena del vals

La canción comenzó lenta y romántica, Helga tenía que aprender a guiar a Arnold en el baile pues ella se supone que era el caballero

-esto es imposible- dijo Helga tirándose en la cama del chico pero Arnold tomo su mano y la invito a bailar

Ambos comenzaron a bailar el vals, al ritmo de la música lenta y clásica, daban vueltas por la habitación…

-debes aprender… dice la canción… que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón- cantaron ambos rubios y se rieron ante tal acto

-cierto como el sol… que nos da calor- canto Arnold siguiendo la pista

-no hay mayor verdad- le siguió Helga

-la belleza esta en… el corazón- cantaron juntos

-nace una ilusión- canto el rubio

-tiemblan de emoción- canto Helga

-Bella y bestia… son- terminaron la canción con beso

Así pasaron los días hasta el esperado estreno de la obra, donde todo salió perfecto, la canción de Bella, cuando Bella y Bestia se conocieron, cuando bella se escapó y Bestia la persiguió, lo que convivieron, el vals… y el beso que rompería el hechizo de la bestia

-muchos creían imposible que la Belleza y la Fealdad llegaran a unirse pero no fue sino hasta que se enamora el corazón que llega el verdadero amor… nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción… Bella y bestia son- finalizo el narrador la obra

Todo el auditorio se enardeció, llenándolo de gritos, felicitación y aplausos…

-gracias… mi príncipe azul- dijo Arnold abrazando a Helga

-de nada, cabeza de balón… ya sabes… si tú eres la princesa… yo necesariamente seré el príncipe- le explico la rubia antes de besarlo


	10. una decision

**mil disculpas si no he subido ultimamente nada es solo que mañana entro a la escuela y ya saben... asi que ya estamos en la recta final, hoy mismo termino, como veran ya empece otros fics y antes de seguirlos necesito terminar este... bueno espero les guste n.n**

* * *

10. Una decisión

Se acercaba el fin de semestre y con ello, la lluvia de solicitudes para las universidades…

-Hola, Helga… ¿Qué tal vas?- pregunto Phoebe sentándose junto la rubia en la biblioteca que llenaba algunos formatos

-perfecto…- expreso Helga con sarcasmo -no entiendo como hay tantas universidades- confeso frustrada

-¿alguna ha respondido?- insistió la pelinegra

-no vas a creerlo cuando te lo diga- le comento la rubia intrigando a su amiga

Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald jugaban basebol

-no puedo creer que estamos a unas cuantas semanas de terminar y entrar a la universidad- expreso Gerald mientras bateaba la bola

-lo se… ¿has recibido cartas de algunas universidades?- le pregunto Arnold lanzándole la bola de nuevo

-si… pero… planeo entrar a alguna donde esté abierto el pase a la liga de basquetbol- explico el moreno

-eso es genial… eres muy alto, sería bueno- comento Arnold

-¿y tú? ¿Aun quieres antropología o paleontología en la universidad de nueva york?- pregunto el moreno

-sí y de hecho ya recibí la carta de aceptación- le confeso el rubio

-felicidades, hermano- le felicito su amigo sincero pero noto que el rubio no parecía muy emocionado a pesar de que ese era su sueño desde pequeño, poder viajar y descubrir el mundo -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto –ya veo… es por Helga, ¿cierto?- le comento

-no he dicho nada porque Helga no me ha dicho sobre si alguna universidad le ha respondido y yo me voy a Nueva York… simplemente, no sé qué hacer- explico el chico frustrado

-Arnold… sé que quieres mucho a Helga pero este es tu sueño- le insistió el moreno

-mi sueño… era encontrar a mis padres- confeso el rubio –gracias a ella lo hice realidad… ella me mostro el mundo de una forma diferente- explico

-¿Qué paso con eso de viajar?- pregunto Gerald

-me gustaría viajar pero… no quiero alejarme de Helga- expreso Arnold

Phoebe y Helga seguían en la biblioteca…

-¿te ofrecieron una beca en el extranjero?- pregunto Phoebe atónita

-si… Oxford tiene mi historial y al parecer están impresionados, y me han escogido a mí para un intercambio de estudiantes- explico Helga estresada

-es una gran oportunidad- le felicito Phoebe

-lo se… es solo que yo…- intentaba decir Helga

-¿Arnold, no es así?- pregunto su amiga

-exacto… él no me ha comentado nada sobre la universidad y ahora me tengo que ir del otro lado del mundo- comentaba la rubia desesperada

-dime… que aceptaras- casi le imploro su amiga

Arnold se quedó pensativo a mitad de la cancha de béisbol y Helga también estaba distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos en la biblioteca…

-Hola- le saludo el rubio al ver a la chica guardando sus cosas en su casillero

-Hola- le contesto la chica dándole un beso

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde?- pregunto el chico mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia

-estaba pensando… en rentar unas películas e ir a tu casa… ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Helga mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico

-eso sería perfecto- respondió Arnold antes de darle un beso

Así que saliendo de la escuela, Arnold y Helga fueron a rentar las películas y de ahí a la casa del rubio…

-¿Por qué siempre son de terror?- pregunto el rubio frustrado colocando su mochila y la de su novia su cama

-siempre me dices que si- respondió la chica divertida sentándose en el sofá-cama mirando las películas para decidir cuál ver primero

-es porque siempre me besas en el cuello… esas mi debilidad y lo sabes- confeso el chico sentándose a lado de ella

-¿Cuál vemos?- le pregunto la rubia

Arnold pensó por un momento mirando las películas –esta- señalo "el conjuro"

-perfecto- dijo la chica levantándose para ponerla en el DVD

-iré por bocadillos- dijo el chico bajando a la cocina, preparo una palomitas y sirvió dos vasos de refresco

-vamos, cabeza de balón- le exigió la chica

-que linda eres, muñeca- expreso el chico dejando la bandeja donde traía las cosas en el escritorio de su computadora –ven acá- dijo antes de corretear a la chica por toda la habitación, la alcanzo a jalar de su blusa y ambos cayeron en la cama

La mochila de la rubia se cayó al suelo regando por toda la habitación los papeles que traía dentro

-tonto- le dijo al chico antes de besarlo y levantarse por sus cosas

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Arnold ayudándole a levantar los papeles

-los formatos de la universidad- le explico Helga

-¿Oxford?- expreso Arnold sorprendido ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le recrimino

-pues… ¿Por qué no me dices tú… a dónde has enviado solicitudes?- pregunto la rubia

-la universidad de Nueva york- confeso Arnold apenado –es mejor que hablemos de esto… ¿no crees?- pregunto el rubio

-Nueva York- susurro la rubia sentándose junto a el –Oxford… me ofreció una beca completa- comento Helga

-entiendo…- susurro Arnold

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Helga desesperada

-estaremos juntos- explico Arnold tomando la mano de la rubia y apoderarse de sus labios

Así se quedaron un buen rato recostados en la cama

-¿no crees que es bastante distancia y tiempo?- pregunto la rubia acorrucada en su pecho

-Helga… llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos que un poco mas no hará daño- comento el rubio

-hagámoslo, entonces- expreso la rubia emocionada besando al muchacho

-juntos por siempre- dijo Arnold antes de darle un beso


	11. la graduacion

11. La graduación

Llego por fin el día en que toda la pandilla por fin se despediría para seguir su propio camino hacia su realización, todos estaban sensibles, despidiéndose de sus compañeros de toda la vida, amigos que conocieron desde el jardín de niños y que de ahora en adelante tomaran caminos diferentes, algunos aún se seguirán viendo puesto que irán a la misma universidad o en el caso de ciertos rubios, prometieron estar juntos por siempre…

-me siento contenta de estar aquí ante mis compañeros, mis amigos y mi segunda familia, estoy tan agradecida por formar parte de todos ustedes y sobre todo por saber que seremos grandes personas, personas a las que les espera grandes cosas, muchas cosas que nos faltan vivir y disfrutar, pero para todo hay que hacer sacrificios como hoy que nos despedimos entre nosotros para forjar nuestro propio destino y seguir adelante hacia el éxito… les deseo que realmente encuentren la felicidad plena y que sean hombres y mujeres buenos que den día a día lo mejor de sí…- finalizo Rhonda el discurso de graduación recibiendo una horda de aplausos y alguno que otro llanto por parte de las chicas que estaban tristes

-muy bien, llego el momento chicos… de que pasen por sus diplomas- expreso una profesora antes de comenzar a nombrar a los alumnos –Helga Pataki- nombro a la rubia que se acercó y tomo su diploma –Arnold Shortman- nombro al rubio y de igual forma subió al pódium y tomo el diploma –bien, felicidades a nuestro graduados- expreso la profesora tras un mar de aplausos

Todos lanzaron birretes al aire entre gritos y emoción

-felicidades- le deseo Arnold a Helga antes de cargarla y besarla

-amigo…- le llamo Gerald al rubio para felicitarlo

-Phoebe- dijo la rubia emocionada abrazando a la pelinegra

Así se pasaron toda la mañana despidiéndose entre sí y deseándose lo mejor, después todos se fueron a sus casas para arreglarse para el baile

Anocheció y Arnold ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Helga, Bob le abrió y le invito a pasar…

-ya sabes…- le advirtió

-antes de las diez- finalizo Arnold la oración

Justo Helga bajaba por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rosa, Arnold se levantó sorprendido, la rubia le dio un beso pero fueron interrumpidos por Bob, salieron juntos en camino al salón de fiestas donde sería el gran baile…

Llegaron al lugar que estaba adornado con el escudo de la escuela y todos sus amigos vestidos elegantemente que los saludaban al pasar…

-¿bailamos?- le invito a la joven, Helga tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el centro de la pista

En ese momento comenzó a tocar un vals, así que todas las parejas fueron a la pista a bailar la hermosa tonada

-sabes… si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que tu serias el amor de mi vida… me sorprendería mucho- confeso el rubio

-lo se…- susurro Helga –de igual forma, si me hubieran dicho que tú me corresponderías… me hubiera infartado- explico

-¿juntos por siempre?- susurro Arnold a su oído

-juntos por siempre- le prometió la rubia antes de capturar sus labios en un beso

Todos se divirtieron en el baile, además de tomarse muchas y fotos y seguir con el "sentimentalismo" como expreso Helga quejándose de los que llegaban a llorar al despedirse

Así pasaron los días y ya todo volvía a la normalidad excepto el tiempo que parecía ir más rápido puesto que faltaban algunas semanas para que iniciaran los cursos en la universidad

Phoebe y Helga comenzaron a empacar pues la pelinegra se iba a Harvard a estudiar medicina y la rubia se iba a Londres con los mejores dramaturgos del mundo

Arnold y Gerald también comenzaron a empacar, el rubio para Nueva york y el moreno para la costa este de los Ángeles

Ahora faltaban unos cuantos días para que Helga se fuera a Londres para un curso propedéutico, ella y Arnold se habían quedado de ver para platicar

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Arnold a la chica mientras se sentaban bajo ese gran árbol donde habían tallado sus iniciales y habían atado contra el viento sus objetos más importantes

-no lo sé- respondió Helga dudosa

-prométeme que me escribirás todos los días- le exigió el rubio

-tu prométeme que me responderás- le recrimino la rubia

-lo prometo- susurro Arnold antes de darle un beso a la rubia

-¿y tú? ¿Ya conseguiste departamento en Nueva York?- pregunto la rubia

-un amigo de papa está haciendo una especialidad en esa universidad así que me quedare con el- le explico el rubio

Helga se acercó para darle un beso y cuando lo notaron sus corazones de nuevo estaban entrelazados

-¿juntos por siempre?- pregunto el rubio

-juntos por siempre- susurro Helga sobre los labios del chico antes de besarlos

Sábado y la rubia ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres

-cuídate mucho- le deseo Bob dándole un beso en la frente

-sí, y llama, por favor- le pidió Miriam abrazándola

-cuídate- le dijo Phoebe abrazando a su amiga

-mucha suerte, Pataki- le deseo Gerald

-gracias- les dijo a todos

Arnold la abrazo mientras le sonreía tiernamente

-¿juntos por siempre?- susurro Helga a su oído

-juntos por siempre- expreso Arnold asintiendo

-pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar el avión 2861 en la compuerta superior derecha- anunciaron por el altavoz el vuelto de la chica

Helga se despidió y dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la compuerta donde le recogieron los papeles y entro por el pasillo hasta el avión… unos minutos después este despego dejando a un chico rubio pegado frente al gran ventanal de despegues…

Pasaron los días y Helga ya se acostumbraba a Londres, era el lugar de sus sueños tan misterioso y con un toque de rusticidad, sin duda un gran lugar para sus inspiraciones aunque en realidad no era el lugar en donde estaba lo que la motivaba sino cierto chico por el cual había sentido tanto afecto

Las clases en la universidad de Oxford ya habían iniciado y a la rubia ya le habían asignado habitación, por suerte no le toco compartirla así que ya se encontraba acomodando sus cosas cuando alguien toco la puerta

La rubia camino hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

-Arnold- grito emoción y se abalanzo sobre el -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica

-¿yo? Vengo a esta universidad- le explico el rubio

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto la rubia más que confundida pero emocionada de tener al chico cerca

-recuerdas el amigo de mi papa- le comento Arnold –el término sus especialidad y de hecho está dando clases de antropología aquí y me recomendó… Oxford reviso mi historial y quedaron encantados…- explico

-no puedo creerlo- expreso Helga anonadada aun abrazando al chico fuertemente

Toda la tarde Helga se encargó de mostrarle la escuela y los lugares que había conocido de Londres a Arnold y por ultimo fueron a "Trafalgar Square", una hermosa plaza en el centro de Londres…

-aun no puedo creer que este aquí- expreso la rubia emocionada

-Helga…- susurro el chico –mi sueño siempre fue viajar y descubrir el mundo hasta que llegaste tú- dijo el chico serio –tú me hiciste cambiar… cambiar mi forma de ser, mi forma de pensar… mi hiciste venir hasta acá para no sentirte lejos- explico, Helga estaba confundida pues sentía como si le estuviera reclamando –pero me di cuenta de que si no eres tú, yo no quiero a nadie más a mi lado porque no me puedo imaginar un día sin tener cerca a quien amo- expreso –ahora mi sueño sigue siendo viajar y descubrir el mundo… pero a tu lado- se arrodillo frente a la chica sacando el anillo de su bolsillo -¿te casarías conmigo?- le pidió

La chica sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el

-juntos por siempre- susurro el chico

-Juntos por siempre- le respondió Helga

Ambos fundiéndose en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso pues quien nadie jamás creyó que después de tanto tiempo terminarían juntos, después de tanto luchar y sobre todo de tanto esperar que el verdadero amor lograra triunfar, aun así estaban juntos en un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos imagino que comenzarían una vida juntos…

* * *

**bien, espero que les haya gustado el final...  
**

**muchas gracias todos por sus comentarios que me dieron la inspiracion para seguir escribiendola y sobre todo gracias a los que han estado desde el principio que empece a escribir fics, pues espero seguir teniendo sus opiniones que se han vuelto importantes para mi  
**

**"un gusto personal" yo se que todos querian ver a Arnold y Helga en accion pero siempre pense en esta pareja muy romantica, tierna e inocente asi que espero les haya gustado este fic **

**en fin eso es todo de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten, aun asi espero les haya gustado... me despido**

**ADIOS! **


End file.
